Roads to be Followed, Words to be Said
by KitsPokePeople
Summary: A new year at Akadou, a new Class 3-D, and a new trainee teacher to start the new year. This batch of students are just like the rest: Violent, loud, cocky, and uninterested in graduating. Yankumi has her hands full this time. Mild/Minor ShinKumi OCRyuu
1. A New Trainee Makes Her Entrance

Full Summary: A new year at Akadou, a new Class 3-D, and a new trainee teacher to start the new year. This batch of misfit students are just like the rest: Violent, loud, cocky, and above all uninterested in graduating. Yankumi has her hands full this time, but at least she has a new trainee to help her and her former students as well, because this one isn't going to be easy. Mild ShinKumi, OCRyuu, among other cameos.

**_Author's Note:_**

_Yup, this time I'm tackling Gokusen head on with a fanfiction._

_I truly loved the show and I almost wished it had continued... But then again, if it had, I wouldn't have a way to get this story going would I? Then again, there's also the fact that almost every idea imaginable has been used._

_Also, if you do not like light OC x Ryuu and/or lots of OCs (seeing as an entire class shall be OCs), please turn away now. It will only be light, but if you're a sticker to shows only, please don't bite me for having a fun time writing my twisted fantasies._

_Anyways:_

_This story is going to have many, many cameos from the earlier seasons. I will try to make sure that I can balance OC and actual characters._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen, nor do I own the actors in the drama/manga/anime. Though if I did, I would have more money than I knew what to do with... Don't stare. I can dream can't I?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Roads to be Followed, Words to Be Said<strong>

**Chapter One**

**A New Trainee Makes Her Entrance**

"Yamaguchi-sensei." The said teacher raised her head to meet the eyes of the principle of Akadou High School. His hair was combed back in his Elvis-like style and his glasses sat at the bridge of his nose.

The teacher smiled brightly, though it seemed a tad forced. Her white jersey and sweat pants made her look at if she were going out on a jog. "Is there something I can help you with vice principle-?" her voice was laced with enthusiasm.

This particular teacher had been teaching for eight years. Her past students had known her as the infamous Yankumi, the heiress to the Oedo family yakuza… Although she, herself was perfectly content with being a teacher that could whip delinquents into fine people.

"-Principle," Sawatari corrected rather unhappily and he frowned deeply. The glasses wearing, pigtailed teacher made a go-on gesture by moving her head forward slightly, signaling for the older male too continue. "Anyways, Yamaguchi-Sensei, we have another trainee teacher coming in and you are to take them under your wing."

A lady with ginger hair smiled widely at this new tidbit of information. "A new teacher so early in the year?" Her hair lay across her shoulders, slightly curled, and her white dress was smoothed neatly.

A man in a sweater vest and tan colored pants nodded his head in agreement with her, "but it's always nice to have new teachers." His short black hair contrasted to his transparent glasses.

"Yes, especially if they turn out to be as good as Odagiri-sensei!" a woman with long dark hair nodded her head vigorously, gestured to a younger male at the corner of the room. His a-little-lighter-then-normal brown hair and rather youthful appearance differed greatly from the others in the room.

Odagiri, known by most as Ryuu, raised his head slightly after hearing his name, but after realizing his name was simply mentioned, he went back to what looked to be grading papers.

Yankumi looked thrilled at one of her older students being given praise. Her smile seemed to become unconsciously bigger as the thought of perhaps another of her students following in her footsteps. The thought all on its own could get her out of her chair and say some kind of speech about how proud she was of her former students.

"Speaking of the new teacher, aren't they late?" the man spoke with a noticeable lisp and his scruffy black hair was in the dispirit need of a good combing.

Yankumi got to her feet and paced slightly as she spoke, "late on the first day? They need to be disciplined!" She spoke each word while put a hand in her palm.

"Here we go again…" Ryuu muttered under his breath as he looked up with a passive expression at his former teacher.

As much as the brunette would never admit it, he had a soft spot for his former teacher. She cherished every single one of her students even after they graduated as if they were her own children, even going as far as to get a beating for Ryuu himself. This feeling in his chest was warm each time he found himself, rather unwillingly, thinking fondly of this Yankumi, but it might have simply been heartburn from the coffee he had drunk that morning… Or at least that was what he told himself.

A screech from outside in the hallways, that sounded like tires coming to a dead stop after going about a hundred miles per hour, at that exact moment caught the attention of the teachers in the room. "I'm not late I swear!" a female in her early twenties slid into the room comically, as if sliding in for last base at a baseball game. She stated a proud, "Safe~!" before letting out a sigh.

The young woman was in a red sweatshirt and faded jeans, her glasses askew on her face with her shoulder bag looking as if it had been through one to many washes. Her shoulder length chocolate brown hair was a mess, making her look as if she had gotten into a fight with a leaf blower… after falling into a puddle of mud.

The brunette hopped to her feet before anyone could get in a word. Her hand went to the corner of her right eye in a salute. "Kurosaki Minoko, reporting for duty!" the young woman had the most childish grin imaginable. Her salute fell away as she bowed her head in greeting.

The other teachers littered about the room were at a loss for words. This uncoordinated young person was a new teacher? Takano's hopes of a trainee teacher like Odagiri died instantly.

"You're late Kurosaki-sensei," Sawatari stated after clearing his throat, voicing what the others in the room were thinking. The principle had a bad feeling in his gut about this one.

Minoko looked down at her arm, pulling back her sleeve to reveal a watch. "I am?" she questioned as she read the time. "It says it's eight-twenty… Am I not on time?"

A taller man with a neat haircut stood slightly. "It's actually eight forty-five." This man also had a particularly warm spot for Yankumi in his heart, but he was slowly growing attracted to another whom seemed to like him very much in return. He now thought of himself more as Yankumi's "backup-incase-something-bad-happens-because-he-cares-deeply-for-her-as-a-protector-guy"… Although the simple phrase: "One-with-excuses" was a shorter way to label him.

Minoko blinked stupidly as she fixed her glasses. She ran a keen eye over the surface of her watch. "But…" the brunette trailed for a moment before her eyes widened and she looked around the room, "Oh my goodness I am so sorry for being late!" she bowed her head.

A loud bell rang throughout the school and the teachers whom passed by her gave her light, reassuring pats on the shoulder in a chorus of, "it's okay" and "You need a new watch".

Minoko fell to her knees dramatically when it was simply herself, Ryuu, Sawatari and Yankumi. "This is a terrible start…" she muttered dejectedly.

"Anyways…" Sawatari cleared his throat again as he patted Yankumii on her shoulder. "Yamaguchi-sensei, I trust you'll take good care of the new teacher."

Minoko's head snapped up at Yankumi's name. "You're… Yamaguchi-sensei…?" a large smile came to her features. "You were on the television a year ago! You caught the corrupt politician slash drug dealer!" All in the same second, the brunette hopped to her feet and took a hold of Yamaguchi's fans. "It's all thanks to you that I wanted to become a teacher even more!"

Yankumi blinked and Sawatari looked horrified. After the incident on the big screen, some strange unimaginable force caused almost everyone to forget it had even happened after an eventful week of phone calls. Only Yankumi's students, Baba, Sawatari, and Yankumi herself had come to be the only ones whom seemed to remember it happened… Now adding Minoko to the mix.

Yankumi suddenly looked thrilled at this new teacher. "I-I inspired someone! My dream is slowly coming true!" The two women shared mirrored smiles… That was until Kurosaki let her eyes go to Ryuu, looking him over as if she knew him from somewhere...

The brunette's mouth then fell open as she darted over to him and seemed to inspect him closely. Minoko reached a hand forward to feel the top of his head, having to reach up rather high seeing as Ryuu was fairly tall. "And you," she looked almost horrified, "you were struck in the head! Are you okay?"

Ryuu rose an eyebrow as he easily brushed Minoko's hand away. "It was a year ago," he stated, feeling he had to respond, "I'm fine."

Minoko nodded her head, though seemed a bit skeptical, before hopping back to Yankumi's side. "Yamaguchi-sensei!" she stated, saluting. "We must be off! The student shall have no respect if we're late!"

Yankumi blinked at this girl before grinning herself. This girl had energy, much like someone else she could not quite name… Yankumi pointed toward the door, "Let's go and meet the students!"

Minoko followed her example as she too pointed toward the door, "Let us be off!" The two women then left the room, doing everything but singing a cheesy Disney song as they made their marry way toward class 3-D.

Sighing to himself with a shake of his head, Ryuu followed after the two females out the door to get to his own class, "Dear kami-sama, it's like there's two Yankumi's…" The brunette almost felt bad for the new class.

They were in for one heck of a senior year…And a very interesting one at that.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, it's rather cruddy, but fun for me to write about.<em>

_Review if you like, it makes me happy._

_Also, constructive criticism is happily taken and appreciated._

_Thank you. _


	2. Enter: The New Class 3D!

_**Author's Note:** _

_Well, no reviews... But there are two alerts and one favorite, so that must count for something right?_

_Anyways!_

_This chapter was very fun to write. I envy the script writers for the show._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gokusen... Like, le duh.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Roads to be Followed, Words to Be Said<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Enter: The New Class 3-D!**

Minoko pumped her fist into the air, clearly very excited, as both her and Yankumi made their way down to classroom 3-D. The young woman did not seem bothered at all by the expanse of destruction littering the graffiti walled hallways… She actually seemed incredibly eager to meet the class.

The young miss had taken a few moments, however, after she and Yankumi had left the third year teacher's lounge to clean up a bit. The brunette was now lacking the mud she had had on her face and her bangs were brushed down as her hair was up in a ponytail. The woman had also taken a clipboard out of her beaten bag and was seemingly ready for anything as she straightened her glasses.

Yankumi was very pleased to have such an energetic new teacher; she could not keep the bounce from coming to her step. This was to be a good year.

The pair of teachers stopped outside the 3-D classroom, frowning a bit at the echoing silence as they came to a stop a few feet away from the door. Yankumi then put out a hand toward Minoko, palm down. "Come on!" the senior teacher chirped, "Fight oh…!"

Minoko, whom had blinked stupidly behind her glasses, finally caught on and put her hand over Yankumi's with a grin. She followed the trailing "oh…!" until both she and Yankumi pushed their hands down in an energetic, "Oh!"

"Yosh! Let's go and see the new batch of students then!" Yankumi looked as if she were glowing with happiness… Until she opened the door and a calk board eraser covered in calk dust fall onto the top of her noggin, causing her to pausing in surprise and stand in the doorway dumbfounded.

As an eruption of snickers came from within the classroom, Minoko peered past Yankumi's dust covered form to look inside of the classroom. "Oh my…" the female muttered as her eyes swept around the classroom littered with delinquent looking students.

"On the first day," Yankumi chuckled as she brushed herself off, "And they're already like my old classes."

Yankumi and Minoko scurried into the room and up to the rather clean chalk board. Although Minoko was sure that it would not be as clean by the time the year ended. The rest of the class, aside from one in the back, paid no attention as Yankumi began to write on the board as she stated, "My name is Yamaguchi," she spoke as she wrote, "Kumiko, age thirty two and I'm single! My past students called me Yankumi! So I'd like to be called that!"

The last bit about the relationship status caught a few raised eyebrows, one of which from Minoko, before the students simply went back to chatting. When Yankumi gestured to Minoko to write her name on the board, the younger teacher followed her senior's example. "I'm Kurosaki," she spoke as she carefully wrote her name, "Minoko, age twenty three." The trainee was careful to not mention her relationship status.

Yankumi smiled warmly at Minoko before turning her attention back to the rowdy classroom. The teacher plopped down her bag onto the podium with a loud, "Ohayou gozaimasu!" The class did not even spare her an eye roll. Yankumi's jaw locked slightly as she turned to Minoko with a smile, "You have to remember to be patient," she stated. "Patience is always needed to be a teacher.

Minoko nodded her head in acknowledgement, but was just as unhappy with the disrespect in the classroom. "Hai…" she replied somewhat uneasily as she started to look down at her clipboard and scratch at it with her pen. Every so often she would look back up at the class before going back to scratch on her clip board and the cycle would start over once more.

The scratching and stopping, along with the slowly dying enthusiastic "Ohayou gozaimasu"s, had reached about six cycles before Yankumi just about blew a blood vessel. "When someone is talking to you, you look at them!" Yankumi snapped at the class and caused Minoko to just about hop out of her skin, "Don't you know proper respect?"

The classroom had grown silent, the students all staring blankly at the teachers in both surprise and curiosity. One student spoke up, his large form sitting at a desk. "Why should we listen to some teacher?" he asked with the light shining on his buzz-cut blonde hair.

Yankumi opened her mouth to snap at the boy, but Minoko beat her to it. "It doesn't matter if Yamag- Yankumi-senpai is a teacher or not! You should shut your mouth and listen when someone is talking!" the small brunette snapped, "Or were you raised in a barn?"

Yankumi winced slightly at this, raising a hand slightly to interrupt the girl, "Ah, Kurosaki-?" The senior teacher already knew from past experience that outbursts like this would not end peacefully.

The boy sent Minoko a fierce glare before getting to his feet and walking to stand in front of her. He towered over her in a sense. Minoko's eyes widened slightly as she took a small step back and looked the boy up and down, stating a small, "Holy crap! What does your mother feed you? You're friggin' huge!"

The boy growled and leaned forward slightly to more so tower over the female, but stepped back as his name was called by a calm, but commanding tone, "Shinra, just leave her. They'll leave soon enough."

The voice belonged to a tall young man in the back sitting on a desk lazily. His bright red shirt contrasted excessively with the open black uniform top. "There's no way that these two women are going to last a week, just leave them alone," he stated in a rather cocky manner as he ran a hand through his bangs that swept toward the left. The rest of his hair was a bit shaggy with red streaks here and there. The boy's bright brown eyes glinted with mockery.

Shinra was slow, but he drifted back to his seat with a grumble.

Yankumi frowned at the boy, muttering to herself a, "So he must be the leader…"

Minoko cocked an eyebrow, still focused on the red highlighted boy, as the next boy spoke from a backwards chair. His layered black hair went into a point at the end of his neck. "Ha, I guess you'd be right there, eh, Rue?" he stated with a chuckle, seemingly a bit feminine looking. He sent a cheeky sneer over toward another boy with untidy black hair sitting about two desks away, "But it seems like we can _never_ get rid of the _trash_."

The dark eyed boy looked back at the other boy with narrowed eyes. He hopped up to his feet, proving he was fairly shorter than most of the others in the class, before barking a, "Says you, _Yori-chan_! At least I could go into a host club and _not_ be mistaken as a girl!"

A few snickers erupted from the class, the two teachers forgotten. Yori got to his feet and hopped onto a desk to tower over the other boy. "I'd take that back if I were you, Daisuke!" he snapped as he knelled to be at eye level with the shorter boy, "you wouldn't want it to slip that you snuck into the high school again!"

It was almost anticipated as the first fist was thrown. Yori ducked his head and kicked out a foot to nail Daisuke in the chest, but his leg was caught by the said boy and he was tossed to the ground with a thud. The rest of the class had moved the desks out of the way into a large circle for the two students to brawl. A group of three in the back simply watched with unamused expressions.

A boy a few inches shorter than Rue stood to his feet this time, the classroom growing quiet as he did so. His long red-rust colored hair was tied back in a lazy hair tie and he brushed long bangs away from his amber colored eyes, revealing a small horizontal scar under his left eye. "Daisuke!" he snapped at one of the two frozen brawlers, "save it for another time!"

As Daisuke and Yori shared a heated glare and slowly got to their feet, Rue chuckled lazily. "Makoto-kun, you're no fun…" the boy chuckled, getting a glare thrown at him, "I would have stopped it after the new teachers found out what they're getting themselves into."

"Is…He the leader…?" Yankumi muttered once again to herself, glasses glinting slightly.

"Some way to do it," another boy scoffed loudly. He seemed to be the only one whom had a respectable haircut. He sat at the back of the classroom, seemingly reading a book

Rue simply rolled his eyes at him before looking up to a rather surprised Minoko and a less than surprised Yankumi. "Why don't you both just leave?" he questioned as he got to his feet and stalked over to the two, stopping when he stood about a foot away from them, "We already know that you both simply want us to graduate and get the hell out of your lives, so we'll do you a favor and not tell anyone if you leave right now." The rest of the class hollered in agreement, a few doing a bit of a fist pump.

Yankumi's eyes narrowed slightly. She was not amused. "I will not let you graduate like this," the senior teacher muttered firmly. Minoko turned to her slightly in surprise.

Rue rose an eyebrow in question, his hands shoved lazily into his pockets. "Hm?" he questioned, the classroom growing silent once more.

Yankumi simply smiled before addressing the rest of the class, "My name is Yamaguchi Kumiko! My nickname is Yankumi! I'm your new homeroom teacher and I teach math! It's nice to meet you all!"

"Don't think we're going to respect you just because you're some teacher," Daisuke growled from a desk. Makoto sent him a glare that went unnoticed.

"We know better than that," another shorter boy called, though he was taller than Daisuke by a few inches. His red hair was hidden behind a purple bandanna, only his bangs showing underneath.

"The only way you earn respect around here," Yori commented whilst putting a fist into his palm, "Is by fighting!" The rest of the class hollered in agreement.

Rue put up his hands, gesturing to the class behind him. He said, "So if you want us to even try listening to you…. You'll have to fight us."

"Fools," the boy with the respectable haircut commented, turning a page of his book.

Minoko was looking back and forth between the students and Yankumi, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she wondered what to do. Yankumi simply frowned innocently at the fighting invitation. "Why would I engage in violence with my students?" the third generation Oedo family heir asked.

"Are ya scared to fight one of us?" Daisuke snickered as the class simply laughed with him.

Minoko was once again scratching at her clipboard at this point. Yankumi snickered into her hand before looking back up at the laughing class. "You guys think that's fighting?" she questioned as she pushed up her glasses and smirked at the boys in the room.

Makoto spoke with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

The boy with the respectable haircut looked up from his book at this, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"You guys don't fight any different than anyone else," Yankumi stated as a reply. "Even children in primary school know how to fight properly."

"Don't get cocky," Daisuke growled as he stood to his feet. The black eyed boy shoved Minoko aside and walked around Rue to stand directly in front of Yankumi. "Watch your tongue!"

Minoko stumbled slightly as she was shoved, but was far too surprised with what was going on to really care. "You should respect your elders," Yankumi stated evenly, meeting Daisuke's eyes.

"Daisuke-!" Makoto warned, but it was too late.

Daisuke aimed a wild punch for Yankumi's head. The said teacher ducked her head, easily avoiding the punch as Minoko gasped…. Though for a different reason then one would normally think. The younger teacher voiced what the whole classroom was thinking, "Holy crap! She actually dodged it!" the female gawked.

Yankumi suddenly popped back up to a standing position holding her pen. "Hey! I dropped my pen!" she chirped. The rest of the room seemed to let out a breath that they had seemed to unconsciously hold. Rue and Daisuke eyed the pigtailed teacher before drifting back to their original seats.

"Luck," Yori commented as Yankumi announced she was going to then take attendance, "Although Daisuke throws a lousy punch anyways."

"Namichi Rue?" Yankumi called.

"Shut up!" Daisuke snapped at Yori, growling in frustration, "I… Missed on purpose."

"Bull," Rue and Yori stated in unison.

Yankumi called another name, "Kimura Yori?"

Daisuke waved the two off as he leaned back in his chair, "It was because she's a woman. It's cowardly to hit a girl." He turned his attention to the boy reading, asking, "Why haven't you said anything, Kousaku?"

The boy looked up from his book, sending a rather cold look at the group. "Oh, I've said plenty," he replied, "you've just been too… Busy to notice."

"Yuuki Daisuke?" Yankumi tried.

The boy with the bandanna spoke, "I haven't heard you give any comments on the new teachers yet either."

"Erm, Fukui Makoto and Akiyama Kousaku?" Minoko tried this time.

Kousaku frowned as he looked from the group to Yankumi and Minoko, nodding he had heard his name. "You want my opinion on them Taichi? Yamaguchi-sensei is… Interesting," he stated, "And Kurosaki-sensei is just another trainee. Stupid and oblivious."

Rue snorted slightly. "You can say that again. That Yamaguchi is going to be a handful."

"She's only going to stab us in the back later anyways," Makoto stated with a shrug, "Kurosaki is probably just going to become like all of the other teachers soon enough."

"Yoshida Taichi, Haku Akumu, Sasaki Kaito, Honda Kyou?" the pair of teachers called, continuing down the list of students.

"I somehow doubt that…" Rue stated with a smirk as he looked over at the pair of teachers whom were trying to figure out whom was whom since no one was seemingly answering after their names were called. "Did you see how she snapped at Shinra?"

"That was just plain entertaining," Yori chuckled.

"No ordinary teacher can do that," Rue stated, the others in the group nodding.

Minoko and Yankumi, on the other hand, were actually chatting rather than taking role. The two had decided to simply check everyone off as being there since near no one was cooperating. "Yankumi-senpai!" Minoko chirped, "That was so cool! It was like when you were on TV last year!"

Yankumi blinked, "I was cool?"

Minoko nodded her head, but then frowned a bit in confusion. "What did you mean before about not letting the class graduate like this?" she asked. The class seemed to grow quiet once more as they too were a bit curious, showing that they had been paying attention all along.

Yankumi, seemingly noticing the class was listening, replied with, "I will not let this class graduate as they are now because they will have no good memories," she stated. "High school is an important experience in life that only comes around once and I will guide this class every step of the way up until graduation!"

The woman turned to face the class, head held high. "I am your teacher until the day I die!"

And Yankumi meant every word.

She did not mind the skeptical looks she got from the students, because all of her classes had started like that.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_And that makes chapter two~!_

_Am I the only person whom will enjoy the fights of Daisuke and Yori?_

_Anyways... I would like at least one review... But please don't be just one word like: "Great" or "Terrible"._

_I would like to know what people think I should avoid in this fanfiction. _

_Like I've come to notice a lot of people don't like a quick relationship, including myself, that isn't believable (I mean really, I don't know how many fanfictions nowadays that always use "coincidences" every five words. "This person just so happened to" or "Hey wow, they are both this"... You get the point. I mean, yeah... Sometimes they're needed and I'm no doubtingly going to use them... But I'll be careful.)_

_And I'm rambling again..._

_Well at least I now have a valid excuse to marathon Gokusen~!_

_Okay, review if you like and all the jazz!_


	3. Everyone Seems to Meet at the Ramen Shop

_**Author's Note: **_

_You two awesome people whom reviewed. You guys made me so happy you will never know 8D_

_What made me even happier was that you both aren't english native speakers yet still reviewed._

_You guys really made my day :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen... But I will own the first volume if I find it in a store. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Roads to be Followed, Words to Be Said<strong>

**Chapter Three**

**Everyone Seems to Meet at the Ramen Shop**

"So, Yankumi, how's your new class?" Ryuu asked as he and Yankumi made their way toward Kuma's ramen shop.

Yankumi chuckled, "They're just like all of my other classes."

"That bad, huh?" Ryuu commented, chuckling himself. The young man was trying to beat down the warm feeling rising in his chest, telling himself it was heartburn again. "They'll warm up to you eventually."

"I sure hope so." Yankumi replied, though trailed to a stop as she looked ahead, "Hey, isn't that Namichi and Kurosaki…?"

"Namichi- You mean Namichi Rue?" Ryuu rose an eyebrow before looked up ahead and, sure enough, Rue and Minoko were sitting on a bench together.

The two were talking in hushed voices, looking around every so often before whispering once more. Rue seemed to say something he found funny as he started laughing, causing Minoko to swat at his shoulder unhappily. The two spoke for a moment more before Rue hopped to his feet, stretched, and then sent Minoko a small wave before walking off. The young teacher waved slightly as he left before getting to her own feet and stretching her arms into the air.

As Minoko turned to walk away, Ryuu and Yankumi watched her curiously. Yankumi broke the comfortable silence by yelling, "Kurosaki-chan!" she yelled. "I can see you and Namichi have warmed up to each other!"

Minoko spun around; eyes widened in partial panic until she realized whom had called her. The brunette stuttered out a response as Ryuu and Yankumi walked over to her, "I, erm- No! I was asking why the class doesn't trust teachers!"

Ryuu rose an eyebrow and Yankumi asked, "Oh, really? Well, what did he tell you?"

"He just laughed and told me he wouldn't sell out his comrades' problems and they would tell if they tell and wouldn't if they didn't," Minoko replied whilst shifting her weight from one foot to the other rather nervously.

"I can't say I blame them," Ryuu commented while putting his hands into his pockets, "with a teacher like Yankumi, even my class didn't tell her for a few weeks."

Minoko's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Y-You were a student of Yankumi-senpai?" Her voice was full of curiosity and admiration.

Yankumi put her chest out proudly as she patted Ryuu on the back, causing the young man to frown and look at her. Yankumi stated a proud, "Yup! Odagiri is one of my older students whom followed after me and became a teacher!" she wiped away some seemingly invisible tears of joy, "All of my students make my dream come true even more every day!"

Ryuu had too once again pushed down the warm feeling threatening to rise up to his face. Minoko caught him struggling a bit and tilted her head in question.

"I didn't become a teacher for you," Ryuu stated bluntly, causing Yankumi to drop her head in unhappiness. "Don't look like that. I told you this on the first day."

Yankumi suddenly puffed out her chest and walked ahead. "_Anyways_!" she stated, "Let's get to Kuma's ramen shop!"

"She never changes…" Ryuu muttered as he pushed his hands further in his pockets and followed after his old teacher.

Minoko followed after the male teacher with a grin rivaling that of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. "So…" she started as she fell into step beside the brunette, "do you like Yankumi-senpai?"

Ryuu paused and looked at the girl as if she were insane… Which she might have been. "…Of course I like her," he replied carefully, "she was my teacher."

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it!" Minoko replied whilst waving a finger, "I'm a girl, so I pick up on these things easily."

Ryuu picked his words carefully before saying, "I don't like her like that… I… Respect her."

"Yeah, sure, respect. I'll go along with that," Minoko stated with a smirk as she walked a little ahead and put her hands behind her head lazily. ""She taught us to protect the things we cherish!" Didn't you say something like that while you were protecting her last year?"

Ryuu froze mid-step at this statement. This girl had an amazing memory! The young man swung his head to the side, grumbling to himself as he started walking again. He had not expected anyone to quite get what he had said at the time, simply wanting to say it and get it off of his chest… and he thought it had worked that way too... But Minoko had proved him otherwise. "They're so alike it's terrifying," he grumbled. "I feel bad for their students."

* * *

><p>"You mean you're<em> all<em> Yankumi-senpai's students?" Minoko asked in disbelief as she looked at the people around the table.

When the group of Ryuu, Yankumi and Minoko had walked into Kuma's shop, they had been greeted with the familiar faces of Ren, Hayato and Yamato. Ryuu and Hayato were sitting on one side of the table with Minoko whilst Ren, Yamato, and Kuma sat on the other side and Yankumi sat at the head.

"First class," Kuma stated whilst grinning happily.

Hayato was slurping at his ramen before he and Ryuu stated, "second."

"Third!" Ren grinned and Yamato simply shrugged.

"Reita's class was fourth," Yamato explained.

Yankumi looked ready to tear up as she wiped at her eyes around her glasses, "It makes me so happy that all of my students from throughout the years are getting along so well!"

Yamato commented, "is anyone else getting déjà vu, or is it just me?" His question went unanswered as Ren spoke.

"Reita was actually going to come by here today, but he got a job interview," explained Ren after he thought for a moment, before slurping at his noodles, following Hayato's example.

Minoko nodded her head, dumbfounded. Yankumi asked, "Reita's getting a job already? I'm so proud!"

"What are you, his mother?" Ryuu and Yamato commented, only to look at each other in confusion, shrug, and then simply go back to eating their ramen.

Minoko smiled as she put her hands into her lap. "I hope when I become a full-pledged teacher," she stated warmly, catching everyone's attention, "that I can spend time with my students like this."

Hayato was the first to speak as he gestured to Yankumi, "Just follow Yankumi, she'll show you the way." The others nodded in agreement.

"So how's your class this time round?" Yamato asked Yankumi curiously.

"It's actually almost the same as Odagiri and Yabuki's class was," Yankumi stated after a moment of thought. "The leader seems to be Namichi-"

"-Actually, there seem to be two leaders," Minoko stated in a small voice, once again drawing the table's attention to herself. "Namichi-kun and Fukui-kun. For some reason, the two of them don't seem to be very… Stable, so to speak."

"Ah!" Ren snapped his fingers as the names seemed to ring a bell, "I heard about them from Reita! Last year they got into a big fight with a gang from that new high school- What was it called?"

"Ara High?" Kuma tried.

"No," Ren replied. "That's not a new school."

"…You mean Jiro High?" Minoko asked, her face paling.

Ren snapped his fingers once more, "Bingo! So anyways, after the fight, about three of the Akadou fighters took full responsibility for the thing and were lucky they didn't get kicked out of the school!"

"I didn't hear about this," Yamato commented.

"Reita said he heard it happened during the drug fiasco," Ren replied before slurping some of his ramen.

Yankumi looked proud as she spoke, "that must mean the three whom took the responsibility must be very loyal to each other! Real comrades!"

"You could say that," a new voice stated evenly from the doorway. The group at the table turned to look over, only to lay eyes on Kousaku.

The senior students all blinked in confusion and interest as Kuma smiled at the boy, standing to his feet. "Ah, Kousaku! You here to volunteer again?"

"That would be correct Kumai-san," the boy replied, before walking toward Yankumi and Minoko and bowing his head slightly as he spoke, "I apologize for my class' behavior today. They're actually good people at heart... They just have a... Chip on their shoulders."

The table grew silent at this. Yankumi's former students had to resist the urge to let their jaws drop. A class 3-D student was apologizing to their teacher… On the first day? The few immature ones at the table were debating wither or not to check and see if the sky was turning red or something.

Yankumi and Minoko blinked in a bewildered manner, before Yankumi suddenly smiled broadly and ruffled the top of Kousaku's head. The boy straightened up, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "It's all okay!" Yankumi stated, "If you can apologize on their behalf, then they must be good!"

"How are you in class 3-D?" Ryuu asked, staring at Kousaku with a curious stare.

Kousaku tried to flatten his hair as he stated, "I consider Rue and Makoto my comrades and I will stand by them through thick and thin, but Makoto holds a deep grudge against Rue because of something that happened. The only real reason he works with him is for the good of the class."

Yankumi was confused. "The two seemed to be getting along fine today in class."

"Today was simply a good day," Kousaku replied. "They usually argue nonstop, Rue usually wins- though only through Makoto not liking to argue."

"What happened between them?" Minoko asked as she paled a little more, the others echoing her curiously.

"Ask them yourself," Kousaku replied with a shrug. "The two of them don't even know the difference between fighting and violence."

Yankumi and her former student's jerked their heads up at the last statement. This kid actually knew the difference between the two? "You…" Yamato muttered in surprise.

"You actually know the difference," Yankumi stated, bewildered. This was a first for her.

Kousaku brushed off the bewildered table and turned to Kuma. "Kumai-san, I'll just start now." Kuma simply nodded his head, but got to his feet as the phone rang obnoxiously.

The man answered the phone, Kousaku started to wash some dishes, and the others went back to chatting. "You've got quite the class this year," commented Hayato.

"Well, at least now we know more about the- Kurosaki-chan?" Yankumi turned to the young woman with concern, "Are you sick, you look a bit pale."

Minoko blinked before giving a half-smile, "Oh, um, I'm okay! I just think I'm going to have a bit of a hard time since this is my first class…" the girl then chuckled. "But it's reassuring knowing that I'll have Yankumi-senpai working with me! And Odagiri-sensei too!"

Hayato gave a cheeky smile as he nudged Ryuu with his elbow, only to be sent a cold glare. The group's attention was then turned back to Kuma as he exclaimed into the phone, "You mean you're coming back? Oh, and thanks, she's one year old now!" the man went silent for a moment before laughing heartily. "Okay, okay! Don't worry, she's not married! Yes you called it!" Another pause. "Okay, you take care!"

"What's with the happy grin?" Yamato asked as Kuma practically skipped back to the table and sat down.

The man beamed. "One of my old friends is coming back to Japan! He said he'd decided to become a lawyer."

"Good for him!" Yankumi clapped.

Minoko looked lost as she looked around from person to person. "Who are we talking about?" she asked.

Kuma simply grinned happily as the others at the table racked their brains for anyone that might have been who Kuma had been talking to, but came up with zip. Even Yankumi was scratching her head, trying to think of something. A lightbulb seemed to go off above her head.

"It can't be…" The senior teacher muttered, turning to Kuma, "Is it really…?"

Kuma nodded his head happily, "Bingo!"

Minoko was very confused at this point, on the verge of yelling she asked, "Who? Who? Who the hell is coming back?" The others at the table nodded in agreement with her.

Kuma and Yamkumi shared matching grins as they both leaned forward. "Sawada Shin!" they both chirped.

Ryuu, Ren, Minoko, Hayato, and Yamato all shared the same expression as they asked, "_Who_?"

"One of my first students!" Yankumi explained, "He went to Africa to become a social worker, but it seems he's coming back! His sister will be so happy!"

The others at the table simply nodded their heads in understanding, but Ryuu had the heat rising in his chest again… But it was different this time.

It felt like something was going to happen when this… Sawada Shin person came…

And he was not going to like it very much at all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_When I went back to watching the show, I never knew how adorable Ren was XD_

_I would hug him then run away screaming._

_On a completely different note, I forgot how horribly stupid all the characters were. All their fruitless attempts at getting girls and all the shinanagins they got into. Dear me, I love that show._

_Anyways, from now on. I am going to update every other Saturday. This will give me time to write chapters in advance and balance school work._

_And one more thing, the next chapter might be a bit... dramatic. So I'm simply giving warning now XD_


	4. Fight For Your Comrades!

_**Author's Note:**_

_**You guys whom have reviewed. I'm an only going to tell you this once.**_

_**I love you guys more than ever and I would hug you if that wouldn't cause a paradox.**_

_**There. I said it.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen and I have nothing really to say at the top of my mind- oh wait, I already did that. Never mind!**

* * *

><p><strong>Roads to be Followed, Words to Be Said<strong>

**Chapter Four**

**Fight For Your Comrades!**

"Oof!" a boy with messy chestnut hair was kneed in the gut viciously. The air left him with a whoosh as he fell to his knees. This was not the best of mornings for Honda Kyou or Ito Kenji.

Kenji, a boy with dark brunette hair and an under layer of blonde, was trying to fight back against his attacker. He was on the receiving end of most of the punches however. It was unavoidable as he was knocked to the ground on his stomach and pinned by two others. "Dammit!" the boy growled.

Stars danced in Kyou's vision as he was lifted to his feet by a pair of hands at the collar of his school uniform. "You damn Jiro students," Kyou muttered, wincing as he got a rough shove against a wall.

A rather heartless chuckle came from the person holding the brunette's collar, "I want you to deliver a message for me."

"And tell me why I'd do something like that for you, Satseki?" Kyou growled furiously, trying to pry the hands away from his uniform.

"Because…" Satseki simply laughed as he nodded his head toward the goons holding Kenji down. The two other Jiro High students lifted the boy to his feet and easily pinned his arms behind his back. "…You're friend over here will be in quite the predicament."

Kyou's eyes widened considerably as he looked over at his classmate. "Kenji!" he yelled, only to be shaken slightly so his attention went back to the blonde haired boy known as Satseki.

"It's nice to know we're on the same page, now…" Satseki stated, "I want you to tell Rue and Makoto that I have a score to settle with them. Tell them I want to meet them were we met last time."

Kyou let out a grunt as he was then shoved to the ground. "You better get going," Satseki stated with a chuckle as he started to walk away, "or you'll be late to class."

* * *

><p>"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Yankumi chirped as she and Minoko walked into the classroom. The class spared them a halfhearted glance before going back to their usual chatting.<p>

"Well good morning to you guys too…" Minoko grumbled as she and Yankumi put their shoulder bags onto the podium.

Rue and Makoto seemed to be counting the students before they spoke to their respective groups. Rue spoke to Yori and Taichi, whilst Makoto spoke to Daisuke and Kousaku.

Kousaku walked up to Yankumi and Minoko, book in hand. "Kyou and Kenji aren't here," he explained, "Everyone else is though."

Whilst Minoko quickly did attendance, Yankumi asked, "Why, what happened to them?"

Kousaku simply shrugged and a thought seemed to pop into his mind, "Ah, Kurosaki-sensei, you might not like this, but Tai-" The boy was cut off as Yori and Daisuke suddenly started yelling at each other.

"Stop calling me short dammit!" Daisuke shouted, hopping to his feet from a chair.

Yori smirked as he put a hand to his ear and pretended he could not quite hear, leaning toward the shorter boy, "sorry, what was that short stack? I couldn't hear you."

Daisue pulled back a fist to punch Yori square in the nose, but was quickly stopped when his name was called. "Daisuke!" Makoto commanded, "cool off!"

Daisuke looked ready to argue, but simply settled for a glaring contest with Yori. "Whatever," he grumbled.

Makoto then turned to glare at Rue, whom was sitting back on a desk with an amused expression. "You!" Makoto growled, "Why don't you ever stop a fight before it happens? I'm sick of always having to pick up after you and your mistakes!"

Rue simply smirked as he laid back and waved a hand in the air. "It's not my fault that people need to fight their own battles! They start it, they stop it. Why should I stop them?"

Makoto's eye narrowed as he walked over to Rue and made him look him in the eye as he growled, "You heartless bastard! Think about others before you make decisions!"

"That is enough!" The whole class seemed to turn to look at Yankumi with surprised expressions. "You both shouldn't fight! You're comrades aren't you?"

Minoko took a step forward with a nod, "Yankumi-senpai is right!"

"You both should shut up!" Makoto snapped at the teachers, the class going beyond silent. Minoko had shrunk back slightly in fear. "You both are just teachers anyways! What would you know about comrades when you can just hide behind the principle?"

Yankumi and Minoko blinked, completely caught off guard. "But you both… Were best friends…" Minoko muttered under her breath.

"All you teachers care about was is the honor of this stupid school! If you teachers were to even once try to understand that the hell happens to us on a daily basis… The stares, the words, the opinions wherever we seem to go! If we so much as take a step down the road, some gang will come and try to see if we're strong enough and then proceeded to beat our innocent members shitless!" Makoto growled furiously, his grip on Rue's collar going so tight his knuckles were white. "All you teachers are the same. You pretend to actually care for us and then stab us in the back when we might need you."

Rue's eyes narrowed as he pried Makoto's hands from his collar. "Hey! Don't take it out on them!" he stated.

Makoto growled under his breath for a moment before pushing Rue backward. He then grabbed his bag and stalked out through the door. "Fukui-kun!" Yankumi yelled after him, sticking her head out of the door.

Minoko finally spoke up, looking over at Rue, "What actually happened between you both?"

Rue simply looked away, putting his chin in his palm. The rest of the class went back to chatting, although they were a little quieter. The rest of the morning went along rather quietly, as if everyone was too scared to speak louder than a murmur.

All of a sudden, Kyou burst through the door. He looked, for lack of better term, as if he had just gotten run over by a truck. "It's horrible!" he gasped.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they took Kenji?" the whole class hollered.<p>

When Kyou had walked in the door, he had sat down at a desk and explained what had happened that morning to him and Kenji. "Yeah! They said they wanted Makoto and Rue to meet them where they had met last time… Wherever that is!"

Rue was on his feet in seconds, already running out the door. Kousaku darted after the boy, leaving the classroom in a stunned silence… That is, until Yankumi spoke, "So what are you guys waiting for?" she asked, "You aren't just going to make them go and fight them off on their own are you?"

The class gave no response as they found the ceiling and walls to be quite interesting. Taichi, Yori and Daisuke looked especially guilty.

Yamkumi surveyed the room with a frown whilst stating, "If you guys can't even fight for one of your own, you don't have the right to call each other comrades!" The pigtailed teacher then dashed from the room, no doubt going after Rue and Kousaku. "Kurosaki-chan, look after the class."

Minoko looked as if she wanted desperately to follow Yankumi, but stopped herself at the door. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I'm not much good at things like this… But, right now, you're proving those opinions Makoto spoke about as true," the brunette stated, before darting out of the door herself.

The young woman darted down the hallways, smashing head first into someone and falling back with a thud. The brunette looked up to see the face of a rather startled Ryuu.

"Kurosaki-san?"

Minoko grinned as she hopped to her feet. "Ah, Odagiri-sensei! Great timing! I need you to watch Yankumi-senpai's class for a little while!" the girl explained quickly as she did not notice the wet stain on the front of Ryuu's shirt, "This_ is _your planning period, right?"

Ryuu, finally getting a chance to talk, muttered a small, "Thank Kami-sama it's only water…" The male then looked up at Minoko with a rather blank expression of "this better be good", before asking, "Why would I need to watch Yankumi's class?" A small knowing knot started to form in his gut.

Minoko hopped from foot to foot before darting around Ryuu, giving a slight wave as she ran off. "No time to explain! Thanks Odagiri!"

Ryuu was in a state of confusion as he watched the girl run off before he started to almost unconsciously gravitate toward the 3-D classroom. A small weight of conclusions started to form in his gut as he slid open the door.

The classroom was still in a state of shocking silence. A desk was lying on its side, no doubt having been kicked by Daisuke, for the boy was holding his foot whilst sitting on a desk. Yori and Taichi were talking to each other in hushed voices, seemingly speaking of something of great importance.

The scenario suddenly clicked in Ryuu's mind as he took a rather loud step into the classroom. As the whole class turned to look at him curiously, the brunette noted the beaten Kyou. "You… Aren't going to go and fight?" Ryuu questioned the class. Yankumi seemed to ever only run off when her students got into a fight. ryuu blinked as another thought passed over his head. Why had Minoko gone after them as well if it were a fight? The young woman did not seem like the sort to use her fist... Though neither had Yankumi at the time.

"Th-they only asked for Makoto and Rue…!" someone called from the back of the room. A few others muttered agreements.

Ryuu frowned at this. What a horrible excuse. He leaned against the wall casually before stating, "I heard yesterday from Kazama that there was a large fight last year and three people took the blame for the whole class." Daisuke, Yori and Taichi looked even more guilty than before as Ryuu continued as he turned to dash out of the door and after Yankumi. "You guys might not know it yet, but those three really risked their necks for you guys… And Yankumi isn't the type of person to just let them go on their own."

Yori, Daisuke and Taichi all shared a stare before getting to their feet. The screech of Yori's chair legs broke the tense silence. "The warehouses near that new construction site," Yori stated.

Ryuu turned his head with a raised eyebrow, gesturing for a continuation of the statement. "It's where we fought those Jiro High punks the first time," Daisuke continued, as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

Taichi, without a word, simply nodded his head and tightened his bandanna. Kyou even got to his feet stating an offhanded, "If I let them fight my battle, what would that make me?"

The rest of the class was still engulfed on silence, before, one by one, they all got to their feet. As Ryuu let a small grin come to his features, Daisuke stated a quick, "We're not doing this for you, or Yamaguchi, or Kurosaki… So don't get the wrong idea. We don't like or need teachers."

"But we won't be labeled as cowards!" a boy at the back of the class with a dark afro by the name of Shiro Motou yelled.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Ryuu scoffed as he let himself dash from the classroom.

This class was so much more mature than Ryuu's class had been… Yankumi might actually have it easier this year.

"You'll see how that crazy teacher affects you..."

That warm feeling in his chest definitely had to be heartburn now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

**_And that would be chapter four._**

**_I'm very sorry for shortness, but I updated on time right?_**

**_Don't anyone worry~ The next chapter will be up a little earlier in the day and such~_**

**_Again, I'm very sorry for shortness, but next chapter gives you a lot of juice-y information and drama- As well as hints to what Minoko might be hiding (Yes, most of my scenes with her are planned and not just "whoops, she needs to talk and have a reaction".)._**

**_And face it, whom doesn't love the drama? _**

**_After the next chapter, I will focus more around the comedy and the cliche attempts at girl catching~_**

**_But until then-_**

_Oh oh oh! And, I have a poll on my profile now._

_Who's your favorite so far of the main OCs?_

**_Okay, I'm seriously done now. _**

**_**_Bye bye my lovely readers whom make me very happy :)_**_**


End file.
